In Memoriam
by DeceiveroftheGods
Summary: The world has lost someone special this past week, while everyone is suffering from the loss and suffering from the hurt, we can't forget all that he's done for us. He will be missed but Monty Oum will NEVER be forgotten.


_**I know it's not much, but i just couldn't sit by and not do anything, it felt to disrespectful. I know it's not as good as some of the others out there right now, but...I had to, I just had too. **_

* * *

I've never been one to speak out much for the passing of others, I suffered silently, that was just my way, but this...this needs to be said.

I didn't know Monty personally, and I never will now, but I've been with Rooster Teeth since the very first Red vs Blue, and I've seen everything they had to offer. I've seen Monty multiple times in different videos, podcasts, live steams, and he always seemed like a really cool guy. He was one of those guys that looked...like you could just get along with without that much awkwardness.

It hurts...much more than I thought it would, like I said I didn't know Monty personally so I was a bit...shocked when I found myself in tears at the news. I mean its sad yes, but the pain and hurt that I felt was from losing someone close to me, I have only felt this pain once before so I knew what it was. It confused me, I mean why was I crying so hard, and hurting so badly at the loss of someone I didn't know over someone I never met. It was only in reading the many tributes and watching the podcast today did I realize why I felt this way.

I knew Monty.

Not in the personal sense like I wish I did, but through his work, through his work we all knew Monty. He created a world for us, he let us into his world, into his mind, it was through him that he allowed us to see the things he had to offer us. We all might not have been blessed by the chance to meet someone as great as him, but in a way we did. In a way...he helped me, if it wasn't for him I would have never picked writing back up, I had started so long ago and gave up because I felt that I wasn't good that nothing I wrote was good.

Then he created RWBY and Remnant. He gave us, all of us, a place to let our imagination run rampant. A place where we could interact with the people he's created, with the world he's made, it was because of him that I finally feel like I'm good enough for something. The people, the fans that love the show are perhaps the best people I have met, they are kind and I can't help but feel that's because of him.

He might have been a little crazy at times from the way the people at Rooster Teeth talk, but he was still an amazing person. The world has become a little darker with him gone, but he will not be forgotten, the worlds he created will live on and through them he will continue to live on. Through the fans and the community he will continue to live on...through the writing and cosplays he will continue to live on. He will never be forgotten, because there is no way someone can forget someone as amazing as he is.

I personally owe a lot to him, as I said if it wasn't for RWBY I would have never gotten back into writing, there's just so much that the show offers...its simply amazing.

In the end the pain will slowly fade but the memories will always remain, whether we new him personally or through his work, we all knew him one way or another. We all knew what an amazing personal his is, and he will be missed, by fans, friends, coworkers, and family.

I wish there was more than I could say, I wish there was more that I could do, I wish...I wish this didn't have to happen. I wish there was something more I could do to show just how much I appreciated everything he's done, but I can't. This is the best I can do and even then it's not enough, I've never given a eulogy before, and I know that there is still so much that I haven't said I just...I can't think. I hoped and prayed and begged that he would be alright, I don't know why I did I don't know him but I did. He's had such an impact on my life that I had to, and now I feel like it...it wasn't enough, that there was something I could have done something more I could have done to help, I feel like I failed him.

There was nothing I could have done, I know that, I just...I don't know...

Monty is gone but he will never be forgotten, he's given us so much, and whether he knew it or not he will continue to give to us. All the creations fans have done, whether its fan art, cosplay, fanfictions, whatever it is, without him they wouldn't have done so. But, because of him, he has given us the spark to keep the fires burning. His light may be gone now, but the fire he left in his wake will continue to burn for years to come.

Thank you for everything you have given us Monty, you will be missed but you will never be forgotten.


End file.
